


Teardrops of the Loneliest Girl

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Category: Carole and Tuesday
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: During a late-night jam session, Carole and Tuesday play the first song they wrote together. Carole had never thought to question the meaning behind Tuesday's lyrics until that moment.





	1. The Loneliest Girl

“It's a little cold  
in paradise tonight;  
love faded.  
I'm finding new forms—  
I ride it out.  
It's fine for now.

“Then you come along  
and I cry,  
liberated.  
I'm seeing clearly now  
there's no turning back,  
and I’m overwhelmed."

"Do you really want  
to set the night on fire?  
You're my only way out.  
Do you really want  
to turn your life around again?  
You know you're my last chance."

“Can you feel my…  
Can you feel my…  
Can you feel my tears?  
They won’t dry.  
Can you feel my teardrops  
of the loneliest girl…?

"The loneliest girl…”

Carole looked up from her keyboard as they finished their song. It was the first one they’d written together, and they played it together at every opportunity.

She looked, expecting to see Tuesday’s eyes glowing as magnificently as they always did. Instead, her eyes shone with tears, a few streaks staining her cheeks and dripping down her beloved Gibson, Hummingbird.

“Tuesday?”

The girls sat in the privacy of their small apartment, Carole’s pet owl dozing lazily after the enchanting lullaby. But Tuesday…

She hiccupped and sobbed, features contorted in an emotional pain revealed only after their first several weeks together. Carole moved from her seat at the keys to comfort her dear friend—though they had only known each other for a month, it had felt like they’d been together for a lifetime.

Carole sat shoulder to shoulder, leaning her weight against Tuesday. With a tender slowness, she placed a hand to her cheek, smoothing away the tears that were still falling.

“Hey now…”

As if brought to life by her touch, the near-frozen Tuesday threw herself into Carole’s arms and wailed. The brunette was stunned—up until now, Tuesday had always seemed bright and bubbly even in the face of danger. She gave up everything to run away from home and risked even more by brazenly performing with Carole in the streets of Alba City.

Tonight was different. Tonight, Carole realized, there was more to Tuesday’s soulful voice which hid beneath her nearly doll-like features. She knew from the start that Tuesday was more than just a pretty face, knew her family was horrible and that all the money in the world had given her nothing of true value other than her guitar.

Something brought Carole out of her thoughts and back to the crying girl at her chest. She’d been running her fingers through her hair without realizing it, whispering soothing words that not even she understood. Tuesday’s grip on her shoulders was desperate, her voice trying and failing to articulate some greater need.

“I’m here,” Carole whispered. “There’s no need to cry. I’m here. I’m with you.”

There was a sniffling sound as Tuesday buried her face in her friend’s neck, her forehead and the bridge of her nose molding themselves against the subtle dip of her collarbone.

“Shh,” Carole soothed. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here for you.”

Another sniffle as Tuesday wrapped her arms around Carole, holding her as tightly as she could, and said,

“Maybe I’m more spoiled than I realized.”

Carole planted a kiss in Tuesday’s hair and asked her what she meant. Upon feeling lips pressed against her, Tuesday hiccupped again as fresh tears began to fall. She pulled herself away just enough to meet Carole’s eyes. There was a longing in them, an unspoken need that demanded its conveyance.

“I had thought that music was all I needed. I thought somehow if I came to Alba City I could undo a lifetime of loneliness. Then I met you, Carole, and—”

The heat rising in Tuesday’s cheeks did not escape Carole’s gaze.

“—I realized I needed you too…”

Tuesday broke her stare, trailing her words. She nearly whispered her next ones, casting a hopeful, sidelong glance at the girl who held her so gently.

“Can I kiss you?”

The words were quiet, but they could not have been clearer. Carole took in a sharp breath as she realized what it was she saw in Tuesday’s eyes. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t entertained the thought once or twice, but at the sight of Tuesday's quiet devastation, as if there could ever be another answer, Carole moved with a dip of her neck, noses brushing as she turned Tuesday’s face towards her with that same palm to her cheek.

“If this is why you were crying, then let there never be another tear.”

She was gentle at first, lips soft against warm, tear-stricken skin. Heat flared through Tuesday’s body at the contact. She closed her eyes, pressed herself closer. Carole shifted their weight so that Tuesday was flush on top of her, pressing between Tuesday’s shoulders and the small of her back to mold her against her own subtle curves.

Tuesday needed no further direction, bringing both hands to caress Carole’s cheeks and deepening her kiss with as much fervor as she dared. She had never kissed like this before, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world. She breathed deeply through her nose, filling her lungs with life and vigor. A thrill of electricity coursed down her spine.

Carole opened her mouth to the kiss, prompting Tuesday to do the same. With a welcome invitation, she plied her tongue against the girl, eliciting an abrupt but quiet moan. They continued this way for a while with slow, exploratory touches, wordlessly seeking permissions and granting them without fear or redoubt.

When Carole’s hands reached up into the back of Tuesday’s nightshirt, the blonde jolted and let out a squeak. This was the first break in their contact since it started, and Tuesday looked at Carole with misty eyes. The brunette nodded her head toward the loft.

“May I take you to bed?”

Tuesday blushed furiously at her question, nodding in assent before she could even think to stop herself. Carole lifted her by her bottom, noting that at some point in the heat of the moment, Tuesday had straddled her by the hips.

With quick, confident strides, Carole ascended the stairs and laid her partner over the blankets, pressing herself on top of her, inserting a knee between Tuesday’s thighs. The girl arched her back in pleasure, and that was all the encouragement Carole needed to begin disrobing the quiet girl.

Their kisses resumed, interrupted only by the passing of garments over their shoulders or down their hips. While Tuesday had no experience in this arena, she understood full well what was happening and invited her partner’s ministrations.

While it was Carole who provided the melody, it was Tuesday who poured her soul into the lyrics. So it was that Carole set the pace, plying touches here and there, tickling, nipping, fingers tracing, lips devouring… Tuesday sang her moans as sweet music for only Carole to hear.

“It's a little cold  
in paradise tonight;  
love faded.  
I'm finding new forms—  
I ride it out.  
It's fine for now.

“Then you come along  
and I cry,  
liberated.  
I'm seeing clearly now  
there's no turning back,  
and I’m overwhelmed—

“Overwhelmed with love for you.”


	2. Hold Me Now

Carole always relied on her owl Ziggy to wake her up in the mornings, but on this particular morning, he simply let her sleep. Rather than wake to the usual fluttering and squawking, Carole’s first experiences were the sounds of soft breathing, tickling strands of messy blonde hair splayed beneath her chin, and the blissful warmth of smooth, naked skin against her own.

Rather than sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes as she normally would, Carole pulled closer the sleeping Tuesday as she recollected events from the previous night. There had been a dizzying progression of music, tears, slow confessions, hasty touches. Heat rose to Carole’s cheeks as she realized properly that she and Tuesday had slept together.

Their current situation, however, was not at all an unpleasant arrangement. Carole nuzzled her face into Tuesday’s now wild tangle of hair, Tuesday herself presently near the realm of waking.

Carole could feel lips curling into a smile against her breast, felt thin arms wrap around her as a fit of giggles erupted from a still half-asleep Tuesday. Carole admired the way Tuesday’s arm wrapped itself so perfectly across her own waist, hands settled intimately low against the girl’s back.

“Good morning,” Carol murmured, brushing her forehead against Tuesday’s.

“Good morning!” Tuesday chirped in greeting, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

The two laid with each other for several wordless moments, breathing, giggling, smiling, brushing limbs and touching fondly.

“Last night,” Carole started—

“—I want to write a new song today,” said Tuesday.

“So do I.” Carole smiled. “Last night gave me an idea.”

Tuesday’s eyes glittered in a way that made Carole believe that eyes were truly windows to the soul. “Sing to me.”

Carole sat up, straightened her back and held Tuesday against her, feeling their hearts beating against each other’s chests. Tuesday modestly clung to the sheets, shifting this way and that to better cover them. Carole waited for her to settle,

And then she sang.

It was almost strange hearing Carole’s voice without the accompaniment of her keyboard—they really did seem one and the same. Yet even without the other half of her sound, Carole’s melody rang clear through the cluttered apartment.

Having nothing near her with which to write, Tuesday began idly tracing letters on Carole’s stomach, causing her belly to twitch and her breath to catch. Undeterred, she continued. After maybe twenty minutes of this, with Carole humming and singing wordlessly beneath the warmth of their embrace, Tuesday joined in as well.

“Hold me now. I’m finally fulfilled.  
This is what my heart’s been waiting for.  
Hold me now. I’m finally fulfilled.  
Pick me up to dance and  
Pick me up again, ‘cause I –

“I didn’t know what to do ~  
I thought that feeling never ended.  
Then someone came around like you ~  
You picked my heart right up and mended.”

Before Tuesday could establish a chorus, Carole flipped her over onto the bed, eliciting a yelp from the unsuspecting blonde.

“You had better remember that later, because I can’t just sit here and be attacked like that.”

“Attacked?” Tuesday questioned.

The words were spoken with an unexpectedly playful note. Rather than offer a proper answer, Carole shouted, “Retaliation!” and launched an all-out tickle assault on her unsuspecting new girlfriend. Tuesday shrieked with laughter, finally rousing Ziggy from his perch.

And so the morning passed without a care in the world. Eventually, the girls settled for breakfast, giving Tuesday the precious time she needed to pen their new lyrics.

Their days had already been bright and full since meeting each other, but now the days to come promised so much more—in unspoken words, Carole and Tuesday had promised everything to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a bit of random fluff. Maybe it's an epilogue? The first chapter was definitely meant to be a proper short story. I'm fairly certain this and anything to follow will be little more than self-indulgent fluff and smut. But hey, sometimes that's the order of the day. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I welcome constructive criticism - all I ask is that you be kind. Cheers love.


	3. Water Jugs and Bathtubs

Today was a strange day for Tuesday. Normally, writing lyrics came easily as easily to her as breathing—especially with Carole providing a never-ending stream of melodies. But today? Today, Tuesday’s hand was still as her muse hummed, fingers flowing across the keyboard. Eventually, Carole took notice.

“Tuesday?”

The girl blinked several times before realizing her partner had ceased her music making, gazing at her now with quiet concern. “Oh. Umm…”

“Hey, are you okay?”

Carole left her keyboard to sit next to Tuesday, who had unwittingly set down both her notebook and her guitar. The girl blinked a little harder, then yawned so widely she was sure she felt her jaw crack. “Sorry, Carole… I guess I’m just tired today.”

With a slow kiss to Tuesday’s cheek, she said, “No worries. Hey, if it’s break time, do you want to take a bath?”

Tuesday broke out in a maddening blush and swayed precariously to the side.

“T-t-together? she asked.

Carole immediately caught the girl by her shoulder, righting her with a nudge and lifting her bangs to press their foreheads together,

“Are you feverish, Tuesday? You feel warm. Hold tight—I’ll grab some water for you.”

Tuesday nodded dumbly and leaned back against her seat on the couch. “Maybe I have been a little listless today…”

“Here,” said Carole, handing the tired girl an entire gallon container of drinking water. “Drink that. I’ll be right back.”

Tuesday gawked at the massive water jug in her hands. “Eh?! The whole thing?”

“Just as much as you can. No need to force yourself.” Her voice carried slowly from the bathroom down the hall.

The distant sounds of Carole drawing bathwater made the dazed Tuesday swallow hard. She sputtered and coughed, dropping her water jug to the coffee table with a thud.

“You’re not a fish, Tuesday. I told you not to force yourself.” Again, that gentle voice down the hall.

“You say that, but my head is swimming…”

For some indeterminate time, all the world was shut away behind closed eyelids and the sounds of the bath. Even with her eyes closed, Tuesday saw spinning lights and felt herself sway this way or that. Has she been getting enough sleep? Has she been eating right? As Tuesday pondered such simple things, she felt herself drifting off to someplace else entirely.

When Carole returned for her, the bath now fully drawn, she found the girl passed out awkwardly against the back of the couch. With a hand to her hip and a shake of her head – half worried, half amused – Carole took a moment to decide what best to do. She could let her sleep, but Tuesday was sure to wake up sore if left undisturbed. She could easily take her up to bed and make her more comfortable, but something in her gut told her a warm bath would do her good.

“Tuesday?” For the second time that afternoon, Carole breathed her name in that questioning way, as if she were asking the air in her lungs to breathe back to her beloved and sustain her by the merest lilt of her voice.

The word had its desired effect, the blonde turning her head, eyes fluttering heavily. “Carole?”

“I’m here,” said she. “The bath is ready if you want to hop in. I can help you to bed instead if you need some rest.”

“No, no,” Tuesday mumbled, righting herself as best she could. “My muscles are aching. A bath sounds wonderful.”

She stood herself on wobbly knees and the two made their way towards the bath. Somewhere along the way – maybe as Carole was undressing Tuesday, maybe as she was undressing herself – Tuesday remembered that she was not bathing alone this time.

Carole sat on the edge of the tub, motioning for her partner to follow suit.

Tuesday tried to tell herself it was the heat of the room, the possible fever, but she knew the flush on her cheeks was something else entirely as she soaked in the girl’s alluring figure. “I’ve never shared a bath before.”

Laughter filled the room as Carole shook with lyrical amusement. “Tuesday, it’s not that big of a deal. We’ve seen each other naked before. We’ve had sex. You draw the line for being embarrassed at sharing a bathtub?

It did seem rather silly when she put it that way. Carole gestured once more. “Come here,” she beckoned, and Tuesday no longer saw the shame in refusing.

As soon as her skin touched the water, she sighed deeply her relief. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and despite the heat of the bath, it soothed her down to her tired bones. Carole reached out her arms and guided Tuesday down so she lay flat against her chest, hips resting between Carole's thighs.

Tuesday hummed and softened herself against her love. Carole’s skin thrilled at the vibrations against her. She tucked Tuesday’s long, silken hair over one shoulder and whispered sweet nothings over the other.

Now it was Tuesday’s turn to feel a thrill against her skin as Carole’s lips trailed against her earlobe, down her jawline, down to the pulse at her throat. She moaned when Carole pressed at her with teeth.

“I may have had ulterior motives when I drew the bath,” Carole mused.

“I know,” said Tuesday, reaching beneath the water for the other girl’s hand.

Carole kissed at Tuesday’s neck a few times. “May I continue?”

Tuesday’s only response was leaning further against her and lacing their fingers together.

Thus Carole continued her ministrations, running her lips everywhere they could reach. Her free hand traced Tuesday’s skin from her belly to her breast and down again. There was a strange sense of tension in Tuesday’s muscles despite her outward relaxation. Carole could feel her abdomen tightening against her touch, felt her thighs quiver when she traced small circles around her breasts.

It was only when Tuesday moaned the word “Please” that Carole fully understood.

“Where do you want me to touch you next?”

The deep crimson that filled Tuesday’s face didn’t stop her from guiding Carole’s hand between her legs, fingers still intertwined, and letting them settle heavily against the base of her hips.

Carole’s lips curled upwards against Tuesday’s neck. Her fingers twitched eagerly, eliciting a whimper from the blonde. “Relax against me, okay?”

“Am I not already?” Tuesday’s voice hitched in her throat as Carole began circling motions at the curls in the pit of her lover’s thighs.

“No, you’re not,” Carole laughed. “I can feel your every muscle coiled up like a spring.”

Carole wrapped her free arm around Tuesday’s chest, cupping one of her breasts and stroking the nipple with her thumb. She returned to circling her fingers deep below the girl’s belly, feeling about the folds of her skin and the sensitive flesh beneath.

Tuesday’s toes curled against Carole’s feet. Her breath caught in her throat, then released in a sigh, again and again, as if she’d forgotten how to breathe; her knees came together as if to hide from an intruder, as if she’d forgotten she was the one who invited her in.

“Relax, love,” Carole reminded.

And Tuesday did for a moment upon hearing the words. Had her lover given her a moment’s respite, she may have relaxed more fully, but the tension of her pending release would not allow it completely, and Carole’s ceaseless touches only brought her closer to it.

Fingers parted the folds of her skin like petals of a flower, stretching, smoothing, circling. With a single swift motion, two fingers sank deep into her. The room echoed with Tuesday’s ecstasy, the girl herself sinking deeper and deeper against Carole, her entire body seemingly wound around those fingers twisting inside of her.

All the while, Carole’s lips and free hand roamed the rest of her, leaving not an inch of the girl untouched. Tuesday’s skin was as fire, flickering with motion, returning, roiling, inconsolable. If Tuesday’s womanhood were a flower, then Carole’s next motion would be a thumb against her stamen.

Tuesday cried out, tightening herself around Carole’s fingers with great force. But Carole was relentless, her fingers and thumb twisting, churning, flicking, until at last Tuesday’s release came crashing in waves against her.

Carole pressed her lips to Tuesday’s throat and sucked at her skin, leaving marks as the girl’s vocal cords strained against the pleasure coursing through her. Tuesday’s hands found purchase on the sides of the bathtub, hips rolling, back arching in time to the pulses of her orgasm.

When at last the throes subsided, Tuesday finally and truly relaxed against Carole’s warmth and the warmth of the water. She sank down to her neck and curled on her side so she could listen to Carole’s heartbeat, wondering if it crashed against the girl’s chest anywhere near as hard as her own did.

“Feeling better?” Carole asked.

“I’m feeling wonderful,” Tuesday sighed. Then, with a laugh, “I think I need a nap.”

“Let’s make sure you drink more water first. You need to stay hydrated—I dare say you may have lost some fluids just now.”

“Carole!” Tuesday’s flush crept up to her ears.

Laughter filled the room once again. Carole wrapped her arms securely around Tuesday’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head – an act of affection she quickly began to favor – before humming a soft melody, letting the rumble of her chest lull the sated and exhausted girl to sleep.

As gently and quietly as she dared, Carole drained the water of the bath, toweled herself and Tuesday dry, and carried her sweet lover to bed. It was some small wonder that Tuesday managed not to stir through any of this, but it was more wonderful still to lay in bed together. Carole may have never seen the girl so relaxed, and she hummed and sang her lullabies to make sure her peace lasted as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was _definitely_ self-indulgent smut. I wrote it on an airplane traveling from one place to another (as airplanes do). I can't imagine what the middle-aged woman sitting next to me must have thought about my writing lesbian erotica in a public space. I know I caught her peeking several times haha!
> 
> I'm not happy with how short the paragraphs are, but there was so much dialogue and it's definitely wrong to lump two different characters' words into the same section (or so I was taught.) I apologize if there is too much white space. I'll be looking to edit this one more thoroughly in the future.
> 
> Also, I was stumped on a chapter title here. My girlfriend came up with the current one haha! I'd love to hear your thoughts on my work. I welcome constructive criticism - all I ask is that you be kind.
> 
> Cheers loves.  
> ~ Adeline


End file.
